Yosephd
"tonite we'll craft 'til we die!"' - yosephd, saat liburan sekolah Yosephd (nama asli Yoseph Dias) merupakan pemain iPlay yang bergabung dengan iPlay di era 1.2.5 akhir. Yosephd merupakan player biasa yang mencari kesenangan bermain dengan player lain di iPlay. Yang senang dilakukan yosephd adalah mining dan enchanting. Selain itu yosephd bersama dengan JAYBALL mendirikan kota LAVAROOF. Kepribadian IRL Yosephd adalah minecrafter yang senang mencari hal-hal baru. Yosephd senang bereksperimen dengan Red Stone, Mining, Enchanting, Building, dan hanya membuat Exp Farm apabila ia pikir lokasi nya strategis dan menguntungkan. Rumah Yosephd senang tinggal di biome apapun kecuali salju dan tidak suka tinggal dekat dengan spawn point saat bermain online. Chatting Yosephd tak jarang sering melakukan chat dengan singkatan-singkatan. Terkadang yosephd menggunakan bahasa baku saat chatting dengan player lain dan terkadang tidak. Speciality Mining, WoodCutting, Building, Farming, Waterbending, Lavabending, Red Stone Circuit, EXP Farm Building, Enchanting. Sejarah Kenal Minecraft Yosephd kenal minecraft saat kelas XI dari seorang teman (sekarang ID JAYBALL) yang mempromosikan game ini. Tertarik dengan fitur gaming yang ada yosephd pun mulai berkelana dalam dunia Minecraft SSP Bikin Desa Kecil Bosen hidup sendiri, yosephd dengan SSP nya mulai mencari NPC village dan mendirikan sebuah desa medieval kecil dan mengembangkannya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Whitelist iPlay Akhirnya yosephd suntuk bermain minecraft sendirian setelah sekian lama. Yosephd lalu iseng browsing di internet tentang minecraft multiplayer. yang menarik mata yosephd adalah iPlay yang berada di halaman depan google. Lalu yosephd memasukan IP address iPlay ke MC nya. Ternyata harus ada whitelist terlebih dahulu. Lalu dengan antusias yosephd mengisi lembar whitelist yang ada dan mengirim tiket tersebut. Keesokan harinya yosephd menerima email bahwa whitelist telah diterima. Masuk iPlay Pertama kali masuk server online, yosephd bingung harus berbuat apa terutama dengan plugin-plugin yang merupakan hal baru baginya. Setelah register dan login, yosephd pun mulai berkelana. Bingung bagaimana sistem membangun di server iPlay, BlueRoger pun datang mengantar yosephd keluar dari spawn point. Tinggal Sementara Di Wanted Village Tak tahu harus tinggal dimana dan kebanyakan lokasi protected, yosephd memutuskan off. Tiga hari kemudian, yosephd masuk saat server sedang ramai. Saat itu AditCool menawarkan yosephd untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Lalu yosephd pun sementara tinggal di situ. Yosephd dikenalkan dengan pemilik kota bernawa Ikhwanted. Bosan hanya tinggal di rumah orang dan tak dapat izini membangun, yosephd menanyakan kepada Ikhwanted apa ia boleh membuat rumah, namun yosephd hanya diizinkan membangun apabila ia membayar 5000 Rims. Awal mula LAVAROOF Yosephd pun mengajak JAYBALL bermain bersama di iPlay. Beberapa hari kemudia, mengetahui JAYBALL mendapat lot dari Suwandi, yosephd pun meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama dia. Di situ yosephd mulai membangun rumah bersebelahan dengan JAYBALL. Melihat rumah JAYBALL beratap lava, yosephd pun juga ikut memberi lava di atas rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, yosephd mengajak ranger_roger untuk bermain di iPlay dan mendirikan rumah disamping rumah yosephd. Bernaise pun ikut bergabung disitu. JAYBALL pun mengusulkan untuk mendirikan desa kecil bernama LAVAROOF dengan ciri khas atap lava pada rumah penduduk. LAVAROOF 1.2.5 Pada awalnya LAVAROOF merupakan grup builder yang bekerja membangun di kota lain dan mendapat bayaran untuk itu, sehingga nama mulai sedikit tersebar. Saat itu pula CaptainForts dan El_Zorro ikut tinggal di LAVAROOF. Tak lama Ardjay ikut menjadi keluarga LAVAROOF. Pernah Dipenjara Saat itu yosephd sedang asik jalan-jalan di iPlay, tiba-tiba yosephd diteleport dan tiba di ruangan kecil. "You do the crime, you do the time". Yosephd bingung padalah ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bingung terjebak seperti itu yosephd berinisiasif untuk menjebol tembok namun ada tulisan "you don't have permission". Yosephd menyadari diatas ada Lapeeerbgt. Laper menyuruh yosephd mencoba menghancurkan kaca, namun tak bisa. Mengetahui hal itu yosephd dibebaskan dari penjara. Ternyata yosephd dijadikan kelinci percobaan jail iPlay 1.2.5. Kenalan Dengan Pemain iPlay 1.2.5 Yosephd pun membuat pertemanan dengan beberapa pemain iPlay. Faryzal2020, saat itu yosephd ikut membantu dalam pembuatan kapal perangnya. Razmazerz dan Excellent, merupakan warga Ascelon yang tetanggaan dengan LAVAROOF. Raymondpondan, entah pemain satu ini suka moonwalk gajelas (lol) tapi asik diajak main bersama. iPlay 1.3 Setelah off beberapa hari, iPlay kembali menyala. Dengan antusiasme tinggi yosephd masuk ke dalam server. Yosephd bingung dengan ruangan dimana ia berada. Ternyata ia berada di '''''noob maze. Yosephd pun mulai menjalani maze tersebut. Singkat cerita, yosephd berhasil keluar dari noob maze dalam waktu 15 menit. Tinggal di Rumah Mang Ujang Masuk spawn point, yosephd dengan instingnya langsung mencari jalan keluar. Ia menemukan ada warp area dan langsung loncat masuk ke dalam warp tersebut. Alhasil ia nyasar ke warp 2. Ia menemukan rumah kecil dan ada NPC Mang Ujang di dalamnya. Ia menjalankan quest disitu dan tinggal sementara di rumah Mang Ujang karena belum punya rumah. New Adventure Begin Setelah bermalam di rumah Mang Ujang selama 3 malam, yosephd bersama JAYBALL berjalan ke utara, melintasi daratan salju, laut, hingga sampai di suatu pulau tak berpenghuni. Di pulau inilah yosephd dan JAYBALL mengklaim daratan dan membuat New LAVAROOF. Spending Time in iPlay 1.3 Di 1.3 yosephd lebih berasa hidup dibanding 1.2.5 karena setelah world reset, semua status orang-orang kembali sejajar. Di 1.3 yosephd lebih fokus membangun rumah. Selain itu yosephd sering levelling dan mengencan Pick Axe sehingga ia mempunyai 6 Silktouch beserta efek tambahannya dan 3 Fortune III. Selain itu yosephd mengumpulkan enchant helmet Respiration III Infinity I, Boots Feather Fall IV Porjectile Protection, Armor Protection IV Fire Protection, dan Leggings Protection III. Yosephd juga mengumpulkan pedang enchant looting, knockback dan sharpness. Satu-satunya yang tidak di enchant yosephd pada era ini hanya bow. Yosephd sering terlihat di nether sedang exploring mencari glowstone. Selain itu yosephd juga sering membunuh slimes demi slimeballs dan endermen untuk mendapat ender pearls. Beberapa Teman di 1.3 Dwiantlake orang paling rusuh pertama tapi asik di LAVAROOF; Armstronge, orangnya baik dan ramah; Arifkiwd, warga lavaroof; DankDinkDunk, baik ramah, kabarnya baru dapet gelar dari kuliahnya; ChameleonOne, staff yang sering on dan suka ngelucu dengan ganti2 nama usern; BlueRoger, owner kota Falkreath, baik hati; Pulo03, staff yang "kalau lagi senang bakal hidup di dunianya sendiri"-''Chame'', pernah perang bola salju terus boots dia ancur karena ditembaki bola salju yosephd, berapa kali mau nguntit tapi ketauan (lol); XD10X, orang yang baik hati dan suka eksperimen pake redstone; Ihsansan, sering nongol di LAVAROOF. Goodbye iPlay 1.3 Mendengar Mojang akan rilis MC 1.4, gosip world reset pun menyebar. "masa sih reset world setelah capek-capek bikin kota?", pikir yosephd. Harapan yosephd adalah 1.4 iPlay akan lebih baik. Di akhir 1.3 yosephd membuat bangunan terakhirnya yakni rumah jamur yang dibuat dari Mushroom Block, Clay Block, dan Glass Block. Namun salah satu tembok yang menjadi batang jamur digrief dan pelakunya tak ketahuan sampai saat ini. iPlay 1.4.2? 5 November 2012, yosephd masih menunggu iPlay1 kembali aktif lagi, karena sudah 1 minggu iPlay1 off. Kabarnya para admin menunggu bukkit keluar versi buildnya. Penasaran seperti apa iPlay 1.4.2 nanti. Event 1.2.5 Boat Race -Raymondpondan -Kotanya Raymondpondan Saat itu baru pertama kali join server online, jadi ikut event untuk pengalaman. Saat sedang balapan perahu yosephd tabrakan dengan perahu lain sehingga perahu hancur. Alhasil berenang ke garis finish dan juara 4. Mendapat 20 Lapis Lazulli 1.2.5 Treasure Hunt #1 -Raymondpondan -Warp Market Event mencari iron block, gold block, dan diamond block yang ditaruh di suatu tempat di warp market. Bagi yang menemukan boleh menghancurkan dan menyimpannya. Alhasil yosephd tidak mendapat apa-apa karena belum mengenal seluk beluk warp market. 1.2.5 Treasure Hunt#2 -Raymondpondan -Kotanya Raymondpondan Di kota itu disebar chest yang terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang boleh diambil bagi yang menemukan. Yosephd berhasil menemukan 1 Chest di daun pada pohon, di tiang kapal, dan di bawah air. Mendapat 15 gold ingot, 12 iron ingot, 3 lapiz lazulli, 1 iron shovel. 1.2.5 Top Climbing -LupaNick -LupaNamaKotanya Balapan naik ke atas yang terdiri atas area parkour sederhana namun dilengkapi trap. Yosephd mendapat juara 2 dah dihadiahi 20k Rims. 1.2.5 Cacti Game -LAVAROOF STAFFS -LAVAROOF Event melewati arena kaktus yang terdiri atas kemampuan berjalan, berenang, dan parkour. Namun, Cacti Game belum dikenal orang-orang karena faktor sepinya pemain saat itu. 1.3.2 Event 17-8-2012 -Keyfx -Central Portal Upacara bendera. Terjadi kerusuhan saat itu yosephd ikut melempar egg dan keluar ayam sehingga ada ayam ikut upacara. Beberapa orang diwarn karena grieffing. Di akhir acara ada banyak mob yang spawn. Yosephd hanya diam menontong keributan dan mengumpulkan exp yang tak diambil oleh player. 1.3.2 Team PVP -ChameleonOne -PVP Arena (Location Unknown) PVP tim 5 orang (King, Breaker, Arrow, Knight, Knight) saat itu yosephd menjadi breaker. Namun tim yosephd kalah karena King sudah terbunuh dengan mudahnya dan event dihentikan karena ChameleonOne ingin pergi. Trivia *Dalam ingame, ID yosephd huruf kecil semua *Yosephd sering disalah artikan oleh beberapa orang dengan nama yosep'HD', padahal bila menggunakan singkatan maka akan menjadi yoseph'D'. *Yosephd diambil dari nama asli (Yoseph D'''ias) *ChameleonOne selalu memanggil yosephd dengan "yose" atau "yose phd" *Bagi para mineshafter, skin yang terlihat pada yosephd adalah '''Sasuke tak sesuai dengan skin pada Skins For Non Premium Players, hal ini disebabkan karena terjadi gagal install pada minecraft proxy mineshafter dan skins sudah terupload. *Bagi pengguna Cape Mod, akan terlihat yosephd menggunakan cape Creeper berwarna hijau. *Yosephd sering menyebut Enderman dengan "Endersucks" atau "Enderboy", Skeleton dengan "Skele", dan Zombie dengan "Jombi". *Yosephd tak suka mengkonsep apa yang akan ia buat karena memakan waktu dan merepotkan. Category:Players